


It's Not Living If It's Not With You

by rainy_fangirl



Series: Carry on Countdown 2018 [7]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Character Death?, M/M, Nightmares, Nutcracker AU, angst :), blood tw, deleted scene I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 12:52:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16811014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainy_fangirl/pseuds/rainy_fangirl
Summary: This was a damned nightmare, Baz was almost sure of it, almost.





	It's Not Living If It's Not With You

This was a damned nightmare, Baz was almost sure of it, almost. First the mice in his parlor, now, this, watching the man he'd only known for a few hours (and the day before as an inanimate object) transformed. Simon Snow, the careless prince, that was putting this whole... wherever they were at risk (honestly, Baz had no idea what he'd down to get here, all he knew was had to get home before morning, Fiona would kill him if he missed Christmas). "Fucking hell!" He shouts the god-damned halo around Simon fading away as he fell to the floor. "Why did you do it, Snow?" His hands are on Simon's shoulders before he can stop himself. "You fucking ran away, your people need you, I-" Baz is cut off by bright blue eyes locking with his own, stunned to silence, by Simon Snow, the Ninth Realm's only savior, no less.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly cut out be a prince." Simon practically hisses in his face, shoving Baz back, and Baz's fingers stray to the locket around his neck, knowing he should leave well alone, he'd have to leave eventually, there was no sense pursuing Snow, especially when he was so obviously in love with Agatha (the so-called Sugarplum Fairy, whatever the hell that meant). "I made a mistake which I'll pay for a while, get off my back."

Baz can't help but sneer, straightening up brushing the snow off his suit. "Fine, go it alone, see what I care." He knows its a mistake only two minutes into the woods, he's hopelessly lost and Baz swears he can hear the mice closing in. Mice. The clang of steel on steel sends Baz over the edge, fangs bared as he runs, back, back, back. He arrives, breathless at the scene, right when the sword enters Snow's chest. Baz fights his way through the crowd, biting and hissing, but he knows he's too late, knows it when he cradles his bleeding Simon in his arms, pushing his hair back from his face, shushing and kissing away his tears. Baz knows it, feels it when Simon's heart shudders to a stop. With a final, little kiss to his forehead, Baz's bloodstained hands yank the locket off, cracking it open, frantically. Home, now. Wake him up, wake him up, for the love of God, Malcolm, can't you see he's suffering, just wake him u-

Baz shudders awake, shaking as he rips the throw blanket off him. He's awake, Simon is dead, it feels like that, at least. He sits up as his father storms out of the living room, and Fiona pretends to be busy with tree decorations, only Mordelia will meet his eye. "Your friend is here, you know, the Chosen One? He's waiting in the foyer, father doesn't know what to do with him." Baz sighs in relief, his half-sister only rolls her eyes. 


End file.
